User talk:Hero Forever
? Sorry. Just wanted to make room. :For what? ::Hey hero! Want to have our final battle? I created an arena specifically for it. Its called the Final Arena. And its locaated in the exact middle of the universe. It was hard building an arena there but... it happened and this isn't reserved for just me and you. Its for everyone else who has a final score to settle. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, FallenAngel. And by the way Hero... I saw the conversation you had with Deathwalker a couple of days ago and let me tell you that I'm hurt deeply by what you implied. As of today I shall not edit at the Villains Wiki ever again. Don't beat yourself up about it though it's not your fault it's more like my family's. I have a real messed up family and apparently my sister joined them. Like I said I shall not edit at the Villains Wiki ever again. In fact spread the word to everyone there and tell Secret to get rid of my account there. I'm serious here. Goodbye forever... from there anyways... here, and the Kirby Wiki I shall stay. Do not feel sad for me in fact I think you'll be happy that I'm not there anymore on account of me being a villain and all... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) FallenAngel, you are so obviously a liar. Everything you've said about your sister is a flat out lie. Well regardless of whether or not that's true I refuse to edit there anymore. And actually I thinking of not editing here too. Speaking of... this may come as a shock to you all but... I have no sister! I don't even have a friend who goes by UltimateKibyfan Its all me. And I'm sorry for all the lies so to make up for it I shall delete everything I have both on my user page and on my talk page. And since you guys now know the truth I shall do the world a favor and kill myself for who wants a leader who lies to people all the time? I don't and yet... I've become that person. In fact you guys may now do what you wish with this wiki, meaning that you can leave it to rot or you can keep editing. You probably won't want to do the second which is perfectly acceptable now that you know the horrible truth. I'm killing myself so that you guys don't have to deal with my lying anymore. Goodbye forever!! hear a gunshot The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You're lying about this too!! All you want is for people to feel sorry for you!! I don't even know why you made any of this up!! Why?! Why did you do it?!! OK i give up'R to the' P to the Wyb. :What? Fake, nonexistant? Angel don't kill yourself... I give up, i don't know who to belive or what to do. i really have no idea'R to the' P to the Wyb. Guys, don't believe him. That's just what he wants. :But... Angel... was our friend... but... I'm sorry, Crystal Lucario, but Angel has some serious problems. He lied to us about everything that happened to his sister. And his "sister" isn't even real, apparently. @Crys i know, but remeber when legend said, "why is my borther holding a gun to his head?" she would have to be stupid to do that. and she didn't come back on. I just don't know anymore'R to the' P to the Wyb. :...I... I'm so sorry, Crystal.-- 20:22, October 31, 2009 (UTC) aright, i know me and crys are diffrent people, not sure about hero or legend or ultamte'R to the' P to the Wyb. You don't have to believe it. Just know that I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused here.-- 20:25, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :...You did nothing wrong.... Hm... :Who the hell are you? Secret? You're pretty rude, Crystal... Hee-Hee. I am The Secret! Hey! What's up?-- 20:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Birds and the sky. That's what's up. -Slumps, and frowns- Yep, that's definitely you, Secret. Oh... Checkin' things out here?-- 20:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Whatcha' think? Why are you here Micheal? Or actually Secret? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's rude too, Zach... I'm here to visit... It's a nice place... :Call me Crys, and I'm a rude person ::This is Thesecret1070. The top editor of the villains wiki. Well him and another user named Deathwalker13000. But he has the most edits of all. He's actually the reason why I got started in the wiki stuff in the first place. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::So what if you made some shit up. It isn't something to kill yourslef over....Are you still there?-- ::::OK, hi thesecret I would say hi... But it's not much of a villain's place to do so... Hee-Hee.